And She Shall Be Called
by full0fgrace
Summary: Anakin and Leia reflect on the meanings of her name, twenty-five years apart. Father daughter fic, sort of.


Leia Amidala Skywalker. The name was so beautiful. It seemed to fit her somehow. Leia. His Daughter. His child.

Leia, it meant so many different things. Little Angel in Nubian. Fire Spirit or Sun Child in Huttese. Blessed in Correllian. He hoped his child would be all of those. Well, fire spirit in Huttese was generally used as an insult, hot being bad on Tatooine. But he didn't want his baby to be a weak, sniveling thing with no spirit or backbone. She has to be able to stand up for herself. Though, truthfully, with he and Padmé as her parents, there was no chance she'd be spineless. More likely she'd be a little demon her teachers at school would dread. They'd say, "Oh, you get Leia this year." "Who?" "The demon." "Oh, _that_ girl."

Amidala was perfect for his daughter's middle name. With his last name it was only fitting that she had some homage to her mother in her name. Originally it meant Strength of Heart in Nubian. But since the Battle of Naboo and Padmé's terms as Queen, he'd seen the meaning in more than a few baby names books say Sacrifices for her People, or Peacemaker. Well, Padmé was certainly both of those. He could only hope that his daughter would follow in her mother's footsteps of greatness.

He wondered if her heart would yearn to see the stars as his did, still does. As a child he looked up at the sky and longed with such a burning passion to see what they looked like up close. He saw a super nova once and wondered what it would be like to be in the same solar system as it. And all along, through his hopes and dreams of freedom, life, and walking the sky, his mother encouraged him. He hoped he could encourage his daughter the way that his mother supported him. He wondered if she'd want to Walk the Sky. He wondered if she'd be a Skywalker.

He wondered if she'd really, truly, be Leia Amidala Skywalker. In the knowledge of what he'd name his child he rejoiced. He wanted her to surpass her parents' legacy. But most importantly, she was his daughter, child of the Chosen One, Granddaughter of the Suns.

Leia Amidala Skywalker. The name sounded so beautiful. And yet it seemed so wrong. _His_ daughter. _His_ child. It couldn't be.

Leia meant so many different things. Homeless in Alderanian. Heartsick in the ancient tongue of Bespin. Even the ewoks had to throw their two cents in, for there it meant Fatherless. How those things fit her life. Alderan was destroyed. She was homeless. Han was frozen at Bespin. She was Heartsick. At Endor, she learned that the man her Mama had told her of did not exist. She was Fatherless. And all because of _him_.

Amidala was a horrible middle name for her. Strength of Heart, Sacrifices for her People, Peacemaker. Those meanings fit Senator Amidala perfectly, but her not so much. At Bespin she almost broke down in front of Darth Vader, how did that constitute strength of heart? On the Death Star Alderan was destroyed for her failings, how was that sacrificing for them? And this war, what had she done to bring it to an end? All of her efforts had failed miserably, just making it worse.

She wondered if it was natural to wish that the stars would swallow her in their comforting embrace forever, letting them drown her pain. She remembered as a child staring at them, yearning to see what they looked like up close. She remembered Father and mom looking at each other with dread. She remembered seeing a super nova once and wondered what it would be like to be in the same solar system as it. And throughout it all, her parents had discouraged her love. She realized now that it was because of fear, fear that she would meat _him_, that they had not supported her.

She didn't want to be Leia Amidala Skywalker. In the knowledge of her name she despaired. She didn't think she could ever escape _his_ legacy. How could she be _his_ daughter, child of a monster, probably the granddaughter of something worse?

* * *

Here you go ya'll. Press the little blue button and make my day. If ya'll are nice and review I might do one on Luke's name. Please review? Yes I'm begging.


End file.
